The pinball machine experience hasn't changed too much throughout the years other than improvements in sound, graphics and structural playfield features. The return on a player investment is usually a temporary escape within the game play and a score that is compared with other scores from the same player and/or other players of the game. Furthermore, a player's interaction with a pinball machine is usually limited to the insertion of money to initiate play and the resultant game play. There is typically little or no physical takeaway from the game play. There is a need, therefore, for a pinball machine experience that transcends the experience of the past.